MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Midna
Kostume 1: Her attire from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Kostume 2: Her alternate costume is of her in a black bikini, based on a certain aesthetic to Twili Midna fan art, but not all of it * Unlockable Kostume: Character Sheet - Midna * Kosplay: Raven from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Horror Skin: Voodoo Queen (based on Marie Laveau's depiction in American Horror Story) Bio A mysterious masked being, Midna was a princess in the Twilight Realm who was transformed into an imp by Zant. A sharp tongue and a tendency to act on whims characterize Midna’s personality. Midna pairs with Link to save the world. She also possesses powerful magic skills, such as the ability to warp through space. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Magic Fist: Midna summons a giant Twilit fist from the ground that punches her opponent into the air * Ball of Light: She fires a light-infused sphere at her opponent. * Magic Cannon: She summons a Twilit cannon and fires it at her opponent with 1 to 3 shots. * Twilit Wolf: She summons a Twilit wolf and hops onto it as it runs towards her opponent. * Mirror Beam: She telekinetically raises her Mirror of Twilight in the air and it fires a beam of light at her opponent. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Big Flick: Midna summons the giant Twilit hand. It hovers close to her opponent and flicks its finger at him/her bashing the opponent's torso off and sending it flying. * Broken Glass: Midna sheds a glowing tear and uses it to shatter reality like a glass, which not only knocked down the opponent but also blows a gory hole on his/her torso where the inner organs begin to fly off from behind. * Beware the Twili!: Midna transforms into her imp-like form. She starts by giggling, and then grabs the opponent with her hair extended into an arm form. She begins by throwing the opponent in the air a few times in a playful way. As the opponent falls on the ground, Midna's hair forms itself into a giant hand, which crushes the opponent. As she lifts her hair up and shakes the blood off, the opponent is left in a mess of blood, bones, and organs. X-Ality * Levitating Bridge: Midna summons a Twilit bridge and whacks her opponent with it three times, with the third time hitting the head, which causes his/her skull to fracture. The opponent then falls on his/her stomach and Midna lets it drop onto the opponent's back, shattering the spine and back ribs. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Death By Light: A sun ray beams on Midna, who screams in agony as her skin is burnt off and reduced to a skeleton. She then falls on the ground, dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities * Can be ride for you?: W.I.P. (with Link) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro A Twilit portal opens on the floor, which Midna emerges from. She then says, “Is perpetual twilight really all that bad?” Victory Pose Midna morphs into her imp-like form, and stretches before levitating in relaxation. Rival '''Name: '''Mileena Both of them are opposites of another princess (with Mileena, she's opposite to Kitana and with Midna, she's opposite to Zelda). The only differences, however, are that Midna is one of the good guys, whereas Mileena is otherwise. Category:MK Vs Nintendo